¡Allons-y, Donna!
by Royal-sama
Summary: ¿No que la Tierra Media era un cuento nada más? Al parecer, la idea de John vino de un planeta lejano en una galaxia colorida. Y el Doctor y Donna están allí para visitarlo.


Donna ya estaba más o menos acostumbrada al aterrizaje brusco que solía tener la TARDIS, pero eso no evitó que soltara un leve gruñido de desaprobación cuando estuvo a punto de caer a la rejilla del suelo. Debía exigirle al Doctor que pusiera una alfombra o algo mullido para el piso; no quería volver a casa llena de moratones y que su abuelo se preocupara más de lo normal por ella.

—¡Llegamos! Oh, Donna, no sabes qué es lo que hay allá afuera. —El Doctor sonaba muy emocionado mientras se ponía de pie y se quitaba la chaqueta, dejándola en uno de sus "percheros"; básicamente la dejaba tirada por ahí hasta que la necesitara otra vez. Se había acercado a la puerta casi dando saltitos, esperando a que su acompañante recobrara la compostura y le siguiera. — Vamos, de seguro que esto te va a gustar. Aunque… —su mano se detuvo en dirección a la perilla, analizando a Donna, quien estaba cruzada de brazos mirándolo con una ceja levantada. — ¿Alguna vez te leyeron un cuento de Tolkien? ¿O viste las películas? Debí de haberte preguntado eso antes de venir.

—Claro que sí, a todo niño británico le leen esas cosas, Doctor. ¿Por qué —? ¡No! ¡No puede ser! —Sin esperar una respuesta completa de parte de la pelirroja, el Doctor abrió la puerta, revelando un claro atardecer en medio de una colina verdísima. Abajo, hasta donde podía ver, habían muchas personitas caminando en medio de un mercado, o estaban sentadas contemplando el atardecer como ellos; todos de cabellos rulientos, unas orejas levemente puntiagudas, con ropas verdes, amarillas o cafés y sin zapatos. Había mucha alegría y comodidad en el aire, y a lo lejos se podía escuchar el cántico de un bar junto a un violín danzante. Donna se cubrió la boca de la sorpresa, contemplando todo con los ojos muy abiertos. — Pero, ¿Cómo?

—¿Como qué? Oh, cierto… para ustedes, la Tierra Media es presentada como una fantasía, pero en realidad no es más que un planeta pequeño en una galaxia bastante colorida. ¿Cómo crees que a John se le ocurrió todo esto tan detalladamente? —El Doctor ya había salido de la TARDIS y esperaba a que Donna hiciera lo mismo para poder cerrarla y explorar junto a ella. —Un lugar hermoso, qué quieres que te diga, especialmente esta localidad donde viven los hobbits, llamada La Comarca. Está alejada de todo, los que viven acá generalmente no salen de sus cómodos hogares a explorar.

—Tienen 6 comidas al día como mínimo, alejándose de aventuras, son fanáticos de la comida, la lectura y la paz. Se decía que un antepasado de Bilbo era tan grande que podía montar un caballo y luchando contra los orcos le quitó la cabeza al Rey de un golpe tan fuerte que cayó en una madriguera y…

—¡De ahí se inventó el juego de Golf! —El Doctor no se resistió, completando la frase a la par que su acompañante y los dos dieron unos saltitos que les hacía parecer más unos niños pequeños. Gracias al cielo que no estaban cerca de ninguno de los hobbits, sino qué cosa les podrían haber parecido. La risa de Donna resonó a través de ese pequeño valle, contagiando a otros. De verdad se veía muy feliz.

—Mi abuelo solía leerme esos libros cuando era una niña, pero no esperaba que fuera verdad. Es asombroso… Dime, ¿Existe Gandalf en este momento, en esta tierra? —el Doctor asintió con la cabeza— Pues, digamos que en este mundo no eres el hombre más poderoso. Una lástima.

—¡Hey! —Él le pegó un codazo suave, haciendo que la otra se riera.

—Te reconoceré como el más poderoso cuando seas capaz de lanzar fuegos artificiales que tengan movimiento. ¡Te reto a igualar la magia de los fuegos de artificio de Gandalf el Mago, y el dragón que sin querer Merry y Pippin liberaron!

—Por la mañana verás que tengo todos los ases bajo la manga. Además, dudo que quieras perderte el segundo desayuno, ¿Verdad? —El Doctor le guiñó el ojo, tomándole de la mano. — Venga, vamos a buscar algún lugar para quedarnos a dormir. ¿O prefieres quedarte a dormir afuera?

—Si vamos a ser verdaderos hobbits, ¡la comodidad va primero! —Donna le apretó la mano, dedicándole una sonrisa. De verdad le había dado una felicidad incomparable, que esperaba que valiera la pena. Sino, se la haría cobrar.


End file.
